You saved me but broke my heart
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: A really sad story that came to me while I was bored. Rated T for cussing. Suicide.


**Hey guys new story I was bored and I won't be able to write for a few days .**

**I'll be out of town.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nina sat glaring at the new couple,_Jabian._

She was already sick of the name.

And she had ran out of tissues because of her and Fabian's break up.

Amber was pissed off at almost everybody except Nina.

Patricia sat in her room rocking herself back and forth because she got stuck in the middle of one of Jabian's snogging sessions.

Mara kept studying so she didn't have to deal with Amber or Joy.

Jerome sat in his room thinking up a prank requested by Nina to pull on Joy and Fabian.

Alfie was in Nina and Amber's room trying to calm Amber down.

Eddie was making conversation with Fabian so he would stay away from Joy.

And Nina sat on the old stump at the sibuna meeting place.

She was totally pissed off at Fabian,at Joy,and even at herself.

She knew she should have been more careful with Joy around.

Now she had took her chances and lost Fabian.

The last thing she needed was to _lose_ Fabian.

She had _lost_ her best friend Elizabeth in America from cancer.

Her Gran _died_ a few weeks before her and Fabian broke up.

And now she lost _him._

There was only one thing she could think to do.

Sure there was lots of other things she could do.

She could go back to America,avoid them,or even kill them.

But _she chose_ this one...

She _didn't_ think twice about it.

She knew if she were to move away she would have to have an explanation.

_If_ she killed them she would get arrested.

And if she avoided them Amber would question her.

So she took the easiest thing to do.

If she chose this she wouldn't be questioned by Amber.

She wouldn't be arrested.

And she wouldn't have to give an explanation.

She chose _suicide._

She remembered when she was little her mother told her something about a little girl in the newspaper that overdosed.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nina will you come down her for a second I need to tell you something"her mother called to her._

_"Yes mommy"Nina cheered._

_"Do you remember our neighbor's daughter Alexandra?"Her mother asked her._

_"Yes I remember her she babysits me"Nina chided._

_"Well sweatheart"Her mother said sadly"She killed her self last night"Her mother finished._

_Nina couldn't speak._

_The first thing that happened was that she felt...Lonly._

_She had never had any friends,and Alexandra was more like a best friend to her._

_She cried when she went to the funeral._

_She can't forget Alexandra._

_*Flashback End*_

'Maybe that's what _I_ need to do.

She had been in _so much_ pain over the past few weeks.

She only had Amber and Patricia.

They had been so _nice_ when her grandmother had died.

They _felt_ like her sisters.

Nina knew that _if_ she _did_ kill herself she would get to see her Gran,her mother and father,and her best friend Elizabeth.

But there was one side of her that said"Kill yourself it will let all the pain and sorrow flow away".

And the other side was saying"Don't kill yourself people need you Fabian still loves you,Amber and Patricia need you".

She was debating on whether or not she choose the side that is telling her to kill herself,or the side that was telling her to stay on the earth and not perish.

But she was agreeing with the side that wanted to go to the egyptian after life.

And she was also agreeing with the side that wanted to stay on the earth.

She had decided what she was going to do.

She walked back to the house straight into the common room.

She looked around to find everybody with a worried expression on their faces.

Well all except for Joy.

As soon as she walked in Fabian was the first to look up and acknowledge her presence.

"Oh Nina thank god you're OK"He literally screamed flinging his arms around her.

She didn't budge,she didn't hug him back,but she did flinch.

When she did he noticed.

"Whats wrong"He asked his voice filled with worry.

She jerked out of his grasp and both Jerome and Eddie stood up immediately guarded Nina from Fabian.

The next two to stand up were Amber and Patricia.

They both had blood-shot eyes and red noses.

Patricia was the first to react.

She flung herself into Nina.

Which resulted in both of them tumbling to the ground.

Nina quickly got out of her grasp.

Amber reacted next and wasn't so nice about it.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!WE CALLED YOUR CELL PHONE AT LEAST 60 TIMES?!"

When Amber was done everyone heard a snicker coming from a really bitchy person,and I'm not talking about one of those 1D haters.

They'll be all like"If I see your tweets I'll hate on I don't mean like"your a hoe"I will go to world war fucking 3 on your fucking ass.I will burn you so hard you die"**(If you want to see the real thing make an Instagram account and look up myahhawkins101)**

They all knew it was Joy.

She had been rude to everybody this week.

Except Fabian of course.

"Wow blondie over there uses big words"Joy roared in laughter.

Amber made a really big comeback...it was a bit snarky but it would totally pissed Joy off.

"Well at least my hair color is natural unlike yours...Are you sure you aren't naturally a blond?"Amber questioned.

Nina knew Joy was gonna pissed Amber off.

So she had to stop this before it got any farther.

So she did the only thing to do.

She gave Eddie her jacket walked into the kitchen and grabbed to of the sharpest knives Trudy had.

She walked back into the common room and aimed for Joy's arm.

Patricia caught Nina's eye and yelled"DO IT NINA SHE DESERVES IT!"

And she did it,she threw at her arm and cut some of her skin off.

Joy was in a state of shock.

The whole house erupted in cheers...even Fabian.

He ran over to Nina and Pulled her close.

She didn't hug back but she ,layed her head in the crook of his neck.

She started to forgive Fabian but she couldn't date him if she _was_ going to do this.

She couldn't put him through that...pain and sorrow of what _he_ had done to her.

She eventually hugged him back and began to cry softly.

The whole house knew that they had something to discuss...so they left.

"Nina whats wrong?"Fabian asked.

She didn't answer him just kept crying.

He was the only one that could get her to talk when she was sad or upset.

If he could get her to talk once he could get her to talk twice.

But he didn't need to do that she had said something but he had missed it.

"What did you say Nins"He asked quietly.

"I said"she had to stop for a second to let out a sob"I said I can't be with you"

He couldn't bare what he was hearing.

"Why not"He asked a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I-I just can't...I'm so sorry"She said putting her head on his chest,inhaling his scent one last time...for good.

She decided that she was going to go kill herself.

But she couldn't tell Fabian that.

Unless he found out and tried to stop her.

He looked her in the eyes.

It felt like he was going through all your secrets.

He gasped...It looked like he found out her most hidden one.

He now knew she was going to kill herself.

"You can't stop me"She said in a sad voice.

"But I can't just let you kill yourself with me knowing.I will do anything and everything to make you stay on this earth with "He said in a serious tone.

She knew she had to get out of her some how.

She chose the easiest way.

She just ran.

Right into the bathroom with Fabian right on her heels.

She sped up and flung herself in there.

She found the meds and was trying to get the bottle open.

But Fabian took them away from her and threw them at the wall.

Fabian ran over to Nina pulling her off the ground and into his arms.

She cried and cried but after a few minutes she fell asleep.

Fabian took her to her bed and laid down with her.

Nina didn't get to kill herself.

She would get to stay at Anubis house with her _friends_.

And she would get to inhale Fabians scent until the day she died.

Now all she can say is...

Thank you Fabian you saved my life.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Like I said I was bored.**

**Review!**

**And if you want to see that 1D hater thing make an Instagram account and look up myahhawkins101.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
